


Finding Neverland

by Kalanon (Kalael)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, M/M, aged up Jamie, plenty of Peter Pan references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/pseuds/Kalanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill.</p><p>Time is chasing us all. It is all-consuming and leaves nothing in its wake, devouring everything and grinding it to dust. Humans are very aware of this, and many spend their lives running from the clock that ticks just over their shoulders.</p><p>It’s only a matter of time before Jamie’s clock rushes past Jack’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Jack Frost is Peter Pan and Jamie is his Wendy.

Time is chasing us all. It is all-consuming and leaves nothing in its wake, devouring everything and grinding it to dust. Humans are very aware of this, and many spend their lives running from the clock that ticks just over their shoulders.

It’s only a matter of time before Jamie’s clock rushes past Jack’s.

They meet at the edge of winter, toeing the beginning of spring until they are waist deep in melted snow, and summer dries them out as it burns memories into their skin like tan lines. Autumn is a rush of fire through their veins that cools with the first frost of October and with the dying of the leaves comes a new beginning, pure snow and clear ice blooming over their fingers like flowers.

The seasons are constant and so is Jack, eternally thin with an even thinner smile that cracks as Jamie marks his height on the doorframe.

Jamie met Jack like Wendy met Peter, a shadow through an open window and a boy who never grows up. They spent a night together, an amazing adventure that made Jamie believe in fairies, and although Jamie has never been to Neverland he imagines that it’s covered in frost and filled with fun. Jack leaves gifts on the windowsill, thimbles and iridescent scales, and if Jamie tries hard enough to stay awake he sees the golden sand that will give him happy thoughts before he falls asleep. In his dreams he is flying, but if his hands grow to be the same size as Jack’s, he doesn’t remember it in the morning.

There is a summer too warm for Jack to come to Burgess, and when he arrives in the fall he finds that Jamie has surpassed him in height. They laugh about it, and neither of them mentions that the memories are beginning to fade from their skin. Jamie forgets to leave his window open, just once, and in the morning there are icicles like tear tracks on the windowpane.

The seasons pass and Jack doesn’t return. Jamie traces the pencil marks in the doorway, one for Jack and ten for himself because Jamie is the only one who changes. He doesn’t dream of flying anymore but sometimes when he’s lying in bed at night in that place between sleep and awake he remembers waiting in his room for a boy who would never die. He keeps the thimbles and scales in a box on the bedside table and every night he unlatches the window to welcome Jack inside. He doesn’t know if Jack will come back because Jack never says goodbye.

(Because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting)

Jamie never forgets and sometimes when he catches a shadow on the wall he looks outside with hope on his face and an ache in his heart. It isn’t until he graduates college that Jack sneaks in through the window of his apartment, and when Jamie wakes up to see a face over his own it’s a pair of cold hands over his lips that stop him from screaming in surprise.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Jamie breathes when they are both sitting on the bed, box of thimbles and scales scattered in the space between them.

“Never is an awfully long time.” Jacks replies, prodding at his shadow because looking at Jamie’s face hurts too much. Jamie’s arms around his shoulders hurts even more and he feels small now, wrapped inside his Wendy’s hug like a little lost boy instead of brave Peter Pan.

“Boy, why are you crying?” Jamie asks.

“You’ve grown up.” Jack Frost says.

“Everyone grows up.” Jamie sounds uncertain and Jack laughs, a bitter sound muffled by Jamie’s shoulder.

“Not me.” He whispers, and without being asked he gives Jamie a kiss. “You won’t forget me, will you?”

“You? Never.” Jamie kisses Jack’s eyelids, his nose, his chin, his mouth. “Will you ever come back?”

“To hear stories about me.” They smile and Jamie leans forward for another kiss but Jack presses a hand to his heart and flutters out the window, leaving snowflakes on the windowsill and a thimble in Jamie’s breast pocket.


End file.
